<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traced Scars by Kal_thas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672533">Traced Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal_thas/pseuds/Kal_thas'>Kal_thas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, uh??? hes sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal_thas/pseuds/Kal_thas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thassarian gets lost in thought</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traced Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dont know either, theyre in pain bc i said so, i dont know anymore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He remembered. </p><p>A sickening squelch when his blade retracted from Koltira's chest. The sword falling to the side as the elf collapsed in his arms. Arthas' hold breaking just enough for him to be human again, for him to realize what he'd done. If he focused enough, he could hear his own voice, begging and pleading for forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve. His hands shook, desperately grasping at the wound on the elf.</p><p>Other bodies floated around his head, he couldn't focus. But the elf in front of him, they'd met before. Lordaeron. He wasn't supposed to be in the forest, but he got lost looking for wood, cornered by a troll. A High Elf ranger brought him back. He'd saved Thassarian's life, and now...</p><p>"No, no no, oh, Light no, this isn't what I wanted" His voice got pained, like something was choking him. Maybe something was.</p><p>It was all far too clear, unlike the moments leading up to now. He could barely remember anything, leaving Northrend, arriving at Quel'Thalas. But this, this moment of watching Koltira bleed out because of him, it was the clearest thing before Light's Hope. </p><p>Maybe Arthas made it that way.</p><p>He watched as Koltira's eyes dimmed, losing focus, his face becoming calmer, no longer pinched in agony.</p><p>Death Knights can't cry, no tears ever really fall, but his breathing was difficult and his throat hurt and Thassarian couldn't stop it. It hurt more without the tears, somehow, like he wasn't allowed to be upset, like some force had taken grief away from him.</p><p>Someone touched him, causing him to flinch away. They wanted to take him, they knew what he'd done. Of course they did, the elf's body was still collapsed in his arms. Thassarian curled away, into the body, nearly pleading for a moment of humanity in his mind.</p><p>"No, no, no he deserves to be," he ducked his head, flinching away from his own thoughts, "He deserves to be mourned."</p><p>"Raise Him, Knight." </p><p>Thassarian struggled, grasping at threads, trying to keep himself sane. He couldn't let Arthas raise him, he was innocent, he couldn't, no, no way in hell could he let that happen, he cant- can't- can't- what can't he do? Arthas' presence was overwhelming, filling his head with static.</p><p>"Raise Him." </p><p>Slowly, Thassarian stood, letting Koltira's body slide off his knees and onto the ground. He raised a weapon, the blue frost spiraling down, fueling the corpse. Distantly, he could remember feeling sick about it. Every snowflake that fell on Koltira, pulling him from the grave, it made his stomach twist in ways he didn't even know was possible in death.</p><p>His fingers slowly trailed down Koltira's scar, far too lost in thought.</p><p>What would've happened, had Thassarian never met Koltira? Would Koltira still be alive? Faltora alive too? If Thassarian had never had a moment of clarity before Light's Hope, would he have had the knowledge to be able to keep himself safe from Arthas? Would he have gone with the Knight's of The Ebon Blade?</p><p>Too much circled around his head as he traced the scar. He'd done that, and somehow the elf was comfortable laying, half asleep, on a bed with him.</p><p>"Thass, dear, I can hear you thinking. It's annoying."</p><p>Thassarian met his eyes before looking back down to the scar, " 'M sorry" he mumbled.</p><p>That wasn't quite what Koltira had been expecting. </p><p>He brought his hand up, running his fingers through Thassarian's hair. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"When you died, I was free, for a moment, you had begged me before that, trying to get me to leave. I wish I could've." He trailed off for a moment, staring down, "Have you ever thought about what would've happened, if we'd never met? If you'd stayed away, gone somewhere else. If I hadn't joined the army. It would be so different."</p><p>"Mhm, probably a bit more peaceful for the two of us, overall."</p><p>"Yeah... yeah, and happier. You deserve to be happier."</p><p>Koltira frowned at that, "My dear, I've done just as much bad as you, how about we both deserve to be happier."</p><p>Thassarian's fingers paused, barely touching the raised skin. "I did this, I don't-"</p><p>"Thass, look at me," He waited until Thassarian met his eyes, "I don't blame you for it. It was never your choice."</p><p>The human opened his mouth before getting cut off again, "And don't start protesting, love, we can sit here until our final death, I still won't blame you for it." Thassarian nodded, "Alright, good, now, come here."</p><p>Thassarian lifted himself onto his elbows, leaning forward. Koltira cupped his cheek, fingers catching his beard. He leaned forward until Koltira met him, pressing their lips together softly. </p><p>"See, you're alright," he combed his fingers through Thass' hair, "We're alright."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>